


I feel the earth move

by essentialflowers



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Brittana Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialflowers/pseuds/essentialflowers
Summary: Just a little Brittana fluff, because that’s all I can really do right now to ease the pain of Naya’s passing. I need Santana to be happy.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	I feel the earth move

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have adequate words to express how i’m feeling right now except that I loved Naya so much. She’s the reason i’m still alive and i’m so thankful for that. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing okay, and that this fluff warms your heart.

“Can you believe we got married in a barn?” Brittany asked sleepily, breathing in her wife’s scent and inhaling, letting her aroma seep into her skin, into her heart. 

“I can believe that a lot more than I can believe we shared the day with Gay and Gayer,” Santana replied. “Seriously, I’m surprised it took them this long to get divorced.”

“For realz. We should really take back the awesome blender we gave them.” 

Santana giggled from beside her, wrapping her arms more tightly around the body that occupied all over her senses. Behind them, the sky was black, and she could hear beeps that came along with New York City and its traffic. It was loud, always loud, and sometimes aggravating. But she didn’t mind, not when she got to come to Brittany’s smile every day. No matter what kind of mood she was in, as soon as she crawled into Brittany’s embrace she felt the tension ebb from her as inevitably as the tide ebbs to and from the shore. Brittany was her shore- her constant. She hummed as lithe, nimble fingers ran through her hair, scratched at her scalp. 

“Mmm, feels good, Britt,” she sighed. As she closed her eyes, Santana smiled in utter joy that this was her life. She was able to earn money at the studio, her own studio, and provide for their little family. Sometimes she finds herself waiting for the other shoe to drop, because this? Cuddling on stormy nights, feeding each other takeout and falling beneath their sheets on their bed, the bed they share together? It felt all too good to be true. 

“What are you thinking about?” Brittany asked. “I can hear the little machine in your head working overtime right now.” 

“Nothing bad,” Santana said, reaching her hand up to cup her wife’s cheek. “I’m just really lucky, and I can feel it now more than ever.” 

Brittany’s smile grew so big it reached the very corners of her mouth. “Yeah?” 

Santana placed a small kiss along the underside of her jaw. “Always,” she whispered. 

“Well, I think you got pretty lucky tonight.” Brittany smirked, trailing her hand on the expanse of Santana’s bare hip. The skin beneath her palm prickled with goosebumps. 

“Uh, wanky,” Santana said, and Brittany threw her head back in a laugh. From this angle, with Santana lying beneath her and her halo of blonde hair brushing against Santana’s cheek, she looked like an angel. 

“For real, though,” Santana said, locking eyes with Brittany, “every day spent married to you feels like the best day of my life. The past five years only goes to show how much we’ve grown.” 

Brittany smiled softly, leaning down to peck Santana’s lips. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispered against them. It was true, Brittany was endlessly proud of how far her wife has come. She thought back to junior year, when she was too scared to go on Fondue For Two with her. When she kept breaking her heart, over and over, but also healed it at the same time. It was weird, and sometimes draining, but Santana was worth it. 

She’d always been, and will always be, worth it. 

“Remember how I said I’d love you until infinity?” Brittany asked, and she felt the imperceptible nod of Santana’s head. 

“Well,” she continued, “I’ve come to realize that while that statement is true, it also doesn’t take into account the fact that you’re my infinity. Like, I don’t even think about time now because as long as you’re here, it’s irrelevant.” She was looking up at the ceiling, because if she looked at Santana, she was sure she’d forget where she was going with this whole spiel.

“I keep track of time by counting your heartbeats,” Brittany said. “I don’t count days or hours or minutes anymore. I only know what day it is because my phone says it, and right behind that is a really cute picture of you and Lord Tubbington.”

Santana laughed and, blushing a bit, covered her face with her hand. “I keep telling you to change it! It’s not an appealing photo!” 

Brittany rolled her eyes despite her very large grin. “I’m telling you all these romantic things and that’s what you choose to focus on?!” 

“Well, I heard the other things too, and I just love you even more now. If that’s possible.” 

Brittany huffed out a laugh and felt her skin tingle where Santana was touching it. Slowly, she trailed her hand down her wife’s side until it landed on her thigh, squeezing lightly. 

“Show me?” she asked, causing Santana to shudder and wrap her legs around her torso. Together, they melted into each other, and every part of their body felt warm. 

“Always.” 


End file.
